


Various NCT Dream Requests

by stayarmytinyzenmoa_l



Series: Requests [5]
Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: F/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct dream imagines, nct dream scenarios, nct dream x reader, nct imagines, nct scenarios, nct x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l/pseuds/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l
Summary: Requests for the group NCT Dream including scenarios, imagines, reactions, and most-to-leasts.Imported from my Tumblr @stayarmytinyzenmoa-l and @armytinyzenmoa
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Reader, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader, Lee Jeno/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, NCT Dream Ensemble/Reader, Na Jaemin/Reader, Park Jisung (NCT)/Reader, Zhong Chen Le/Reader
Series: Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134761
Kudos: 9





	1. You’re dating Jaemin and you just moved, cue the Dreamies for help

**Request** : hii ! I saw you were taking requests and I was wondering if you could write something where you're dating jaemin and him and the rest of dream help you redecorate your room and build ikea furniture? overall just like lots of crack and fluff 🥺 sorry if it sounds so specific also hope you're staying well and healthy!

 **Answer** : Hi there! Don’t worry about it, the more specific the better! Also yes, I’m staying indoors and staying safe! I hope you’re taking care of yourself too anon! Much love from Crys~ Let’s start the request now, shall we?

**Idol Dream AU / Non-Idol Reader AU**

**Genre** : Fluff

**TW** : Dream’s Building IKEA furniture

**Word Count** : 0.9K

~

“Hey! Na Jaemin! What’s this?!” You march into your room, holding a ripped up paper in your hand but, as you should’ve expected, him and the other Dreamies were too busy arguing with one another to notice.

“Jeno, look, this piece obviously goes here,” Mark holds a piece of wood and attaches it to another.

“It’s no wonder why Johnny has to build everything in the 127 dorms,” Jeno rolls his eyes. “Mark! That is the leg of the chair we haven’t even started to build yet. We’re still on the dresser!”

“Oh wait really?” Mark looks down at the mess of what you’re guessing is supposed to be your white Malm six-drawer dresser and sighed.

“Maybe if you had the manual it would help,” you spoke over their voices and dropped the ripped manual in front of Jaemin.

“IT CAME WITH A MANUAL?!” Chenle roared over the pile of boxes.

“Of course it came with a manual why do you think I asked you to help me check all the boxes?!” Jisung tossed another box aside.

“So, care to tell me how the manual ended up ripped and in the kitchen trashcan?” Your eyes immediately drifted to Jaemin, who just sent you a lopsided smile.

“It’s just a suggestion pamphlet, that’s all,” Jaemin mutters.

“A SUGGESTION PAMPHLET. REALLY?” Renjun was next to get upset and he scrambled to put the manual together. “See, Jeno? I told you we had to attach the sides first and then we attach the smaller panels.”

“Does it matter? It’s still coming together,” Jeno grabs the screwdriver and undoes his work anyways.

With that chaos out of the way, it would probably do well to explain what exactly was going on now, wouldn’t it? You had just moved to your new apartment in Seoul. However, as much as your boyfriend Jaemin would have loved to move in with you, his idol duties came first and was being held against his will at the dorms, so instead he settled with helping you move in. You had the bright idea of going full Ikea themed, which seemed like a good idea at first when Jaemin said he’d ask his hyungs to help.

You see, when he said hyungs, you were thinking Johnny, Doyoung, and maybe even Yuta.

You had a feeling something was up when Mark walked in a loudly exclaimed “Yo! Let’s build some furniture!”

And your worst fears were only confirmed when you sensed, no, not heard, sensed Haechan walking down your apartment hallway.

Which led you to now. With dozens of boxes piled in the corner of your bedroom, screws all over the floor, and plastic thrown haphazardly around the room.

“Today’s going to be a long day,” you mutter under your breath. Jaemin stands up from his spot and walks over to you.

“Hey, (Y/N)! Thing’s are going just fine, don’t worry, babe,” he ushers you out of the room.

“Jaemin, I don’t think so, it looks like you guys need some help.”

“Nah! Don’t worry about it, (Y/N), we’ve got this!” Mark gave you a not so convincing thumbs up and your worried expression only got larger.

“Tell you what, I’ll meet you in the kitchen to help put things away as soon as we finish up the Songesand.”

“Dude you can’t even get the name right this is part of the Malm series!” Mark laughs.

“Do you just know Ikea furniture off the top of your head?” Chenle asks.

“Yes,” Mark answers before picking up the chair leg again.

“Mark and I are gonna start building the desk chair,” Jisung raises his hand.

“It is called a Loberget Blyskär, Jisung,” Mark scoffs.

“Right, that thing,” Jisung hauls a box over to the side. “Don’t worry, (Y/N), by the time you and Jaemin come back your room will look better than the studio we copied it from.”

“Right,” you eyed them suspiciously and let Jaemin pull you to the kitchen. He picked up a box of silverware and plates from the floor and placed it on Lerhamn table.

“Sorry about the guys,” he finally apologized, taking out the spoons and forks with soft clinks. “Johnny cancelled last minute because SM wanted him to film another JCC.”

“Yeah, I figured,” you grabbed the plates and started placing them in the cupboard. “Are they really okay doing my bedroom?”

“Would you rather them do the kitchen?”

“True, we wouldn’t have any plates left to eat dinner on,” you laugh.

“Did you put this table together by yourself?” Jaemin knocks on the wood.

“Yeah, why?”

“Maybe I shouldn’t have called the other Dreamies, we would’ve been done by now,” Jaemin laughs.

“Aww, don’t be like that, they mean well,” you jabbed his side softly. The sudden crash coming from your room prompted you and Jaemin to jump slightly, but it was the shout that came from Chenle that caused the both of you to run back. When you returned to your room you found the said boy trapped under a pile of wooden parts and, for some reason, Jisung sitting on top of it. Jeno and Renjun were too busy having an argument about how to fit the drawers in the dresser, and Mark and Haechan were silently building the chair.

“Should we help?” Jaemin looks to you.

“Nah, they’ve got it,” you smile and gesture for him to follow you back to the kitchen.


	2. Chenle’s just a little jealous that you get along well with the other Dreamies

**Request** : Hey! Can I request an imagine of Chenle being jealous and protective please? Basically an angst that ends with fluff. Thank you!

 **Answer** : Y’all I go crazy for jealous!idol aus, of course not the toxic jealousy, but you get what I mean. Alright, let’s get started!

~~Also I get that it’s understood that we all lowkey thirst for Jeno but y’all there ain’t enough Chenle gifs on this dumb app and that is a problem.~~

~~Also yes I know Chenle doesn’t actually stay in the Dream dorms just pretend for the sake of the fic, okay?~~

**Idol Dream AU / Non-Idol Reader AU**

**Genre** : Fluff, Light Angst

 **TW** : None

 **Word Count** : 1.2K

~

It’s not that Chenle hates the fact that you get along with the rest of the Dreamies, it’s just that Chenle hates the fact that you get along with the rest of the Dreamies.

Okay, that’s confusing. Let’s reword that.

Chenle was actually really scared that you and the Dreamies _wouldn’t_ get along, but now that you’ve all known each other long enough it’s almost like you get along too well with them. There was even one time where you turned him down because you promised Jeno that you’d take him to get some food. Do you know how scared Chenle was?! That was the worst three hours of his life! It’s no surprise that Jeno was in some ways more eye catching that Chenle was, he knows that, and he knows he should trust you, and really he does, he just can’t shake off the feeling of being left behind.

It’s ridiculous and he knows it, and most of all he doesn’t want to admit it, but he knows the truth. He’s jealous, and he’s afraid it’s going to get worse if he’s not careful. But every time he’s tried to bring it up to you, he either froze with embarrassment or one of the Dreamies would interrupt before he could even think about what to say.

Don’t get things twisted, he really is thankful that you all get along, it’s a blessing really, and he couldn’t ask for more. He’s glad that you can keep up with Jisung and Haechan, he’s glad that you can help out Renjun and Jeno, he’s glad that you’re more than willing to lend an ear when Mark’s stressed, he just hopes that he’s still in the picture somewhere. He’s glad that you’re not “(Y/N), Chenle’s significant other” and you’re just “(Y/N),” but he’s afraid that he’s becoming “Chenle, (Y/N)’s boyfriend.”

And it was moments like this where he felt this unsettling jealousy rise, and he really hated it, it was so much of a nuisance to him, really. And it was somewhat of his fault, he was the one who invited you to the Dream dorm, he just wasn’t expecting the other members to crash. He got up for just _two_ seconds to get the two of you water and when he came back he found Jisung sprawled across your lap, Renjun sitting to your left, with Jaemin and Jeno to your right, and Haechan and Mark sitting on the floor in front of you, and all you were doing was playing a game on your phone.

“Where did you two come from?!” Chenle pointed to his two seniors on the floor.

“Oh, I left my jacket here last night and Mark wanted to come say hi, but then we saw (Y/N) and decided to stay and catch up,” Haechan explained.

“Do you guys… do you have to be so close?” He clenched his jaw.

“First come first serve, Chenle,” Jisung spoke up.

“Yeah, but they’re dating me, not you,” he mumbled just quietly enough for himself, and only himself, to hear.

“We’re going to watch a movie, any requests?” You asked innocently enough.

“No, it’s fine, I’m going to head to my room,” Chenle pointed down the hallway.

“Bye, Chenle!” Jisung waved.

“Oh, I should go check on him,” you tapped Jisung’s shoulder.

“Hmm? Why? He’s fine, he usually does that,” Renjun says while he pulls Jisung up so you could get off the couch.

“I know, but, I also don’t know, call it girlfriend’s intuition, I guess,” you stand up smoothen out your shirt. “I’ll be back, okay? Start the movie without me.”

“Alright,” you tossed Mark the remote and walked to Chenle’s room. You knocked on it softly, not wanting to scare him just in case he wasn’t expecting you. After no response, you opened it slightly.

“Chenle?” You peeked your head in, looking at the desk first, but once you saw that it was empty, you walked in entirely and closed the door behind you. You scanned the room and stopped at the bed. You sighed softly and sat down next to Chenle, who was bundled under his covers. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” You ran your hand over the sheets.

“Hmm, are you sure?” You jabbed his side and he yelped.

“Yeah, yeah!” He threw his blanket off and grabbed your wrist. “Don’t do that.”

“Hey, look at you, you were wearing those clothes outside today and now you’re getting your sheets dirty,” you used your other hand to jab his side again, but he caught it just before you could even get close.

“It’s just,” he paused, and his face grew red. He turned away from you for a second and mumbled something.

“Hmm?”

“I don’t… I don’t like how you’re super close with the other guys…” he said it in a small voice, but it was enough to make your heart ache.

“Aww, Chenle, I thought that’s what you wanted though,” you frowned. “You were so scared that we wouldn’t get along, but now that we are you look more worried,” you pulled your hands out of his grasp and pulled him into a hug instead. You felt him sigh against your neck.

“I know, I’m just worried that they might try something, you know?” You felt him frown. “I’m not the most popular member, I know that, and I’m scared that maybe you’ll realize that there are so much more better people than me who deserve you and…”

“Okay, first of all, no,” your voice was stern. “Chenle I decided to date you for a reason, and I think if I ever found a reason to break up with you I would’ve done it already, no?”

“Yeah, but… I saw something online that said that even if you’re dating it’s normal to have crushes… so what if you have a crush on another member.”

“Nope, no buts, Zhong Chenle, we’ve been dating for almost eight months now, and I know for a fact that you’re my one and only, plus, don’t you think it’d be weird if I said ‘I love you’ to someone who wasn’t you? Like, I can’t imagine saying it to anyone else, even as a superficial statement,” you ran your hands through his hair. “Actually, now that I think about it, I guess I do have a crush on a NCT Dream member.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, his name is Chenle, I think,” you laughed.

“Ew, you have a crush on Chenle,” he looked up at you.

“I have the _biggest_ crush on Chenle.”

“Ah, that’s so corny,” Chenle buried his face again while you laughed harder.

“So, why don’t we just stay here and cuddle for the rest of the time before I have to leave?”

“I thought you wanted to watch a movie with the guys?”

“Nah, it was V for Vendetta, I’ve seen that movie way too many times.” You fell back on the bed, bringing Chenle with you. “Plus, you’re way more important to me than a dumb movie.”

“Damn right,” you felt him relax on top of you. “Also… I love you.”

“I love you too, and you’d better know it, no more getting jealous, alright?”

“Alright,” Chenle looked up at you and smiled.


	3. You and Renjun broke up when you were sixteen, and now very little has changed

**Request** : I would love to see a little angsty Renjun fic, maybe exes back to lovers? ☺️

 **Answer** : Done and done, anon!

**Idol Dream AU / Non-Idol Reader AU**

**Genre** : Angst

**TW** : None

**Word Count** : 1.8K

~

You thought you were dreaming when you got the call from Renjun. At the time you were both just 16 year old kids, living life, having fun, just as all 16 year olds should do.

“I made it into the audition.”

“Junnie, that’s great!”

“Yeah, I’m leaving tomorrow.”

“I’ll come see you off then!” You sat up on your bed with a giddy smile plastered on your face. You knew how much Renjun had been wanting to make the audition for SM, and you’ve seen how hard he’s been training. You really couldn’t have waited for him to accomplish his dream, seriously, you were always there every time he practiced. You were his number one fan, and you were determined to keep things that way.

What you weren’t expecting, was what he said before he entered the train.

“Junnie! Good luck in Korea, I’ll always be your number one fan, okay?” You hugged him for the last time in a while, and he hugged back, a little tighter than usual.

“I know,” he broke away and nodded. He was thinking about something, you could see it in his face.

“Is everything alright, Junnie?

“(Y/N),” he turned to you before he stepped through the doors, “Let’s break up.”

You never resented him for it. Were you pissed? Yeah. Were you heartbroken? _Yeah_. Did you cry yourself to sleep for weeks because you missed him and you couldn’t even call or text to say hello? _Of course._ But did you hate him for it? _Hell no._ You saw the way people treated idols in the industry, they weren’t allowed to be in relationships, regardless of whether their companies allowed them or not, if even a small rumor came out some toxic fans would go on a rampage. So part of you understood, but at the same time he was your childhood sweetheart. And he was one you’d never forget any time soon.

You kept up to date with how he has been doing, after all, you’d like to know. You were surprised by how different he had become, it was strange, sometimes you wondered if it was really Renjun you were seeing on the other screen, or some other person he had been replaced with. You were glad that he got along well with the rest of the Dream members, though, sometimes when you’d watch them together you’d see an inkling of the boy you fell in love with.

But it was these thoughts that made you sick to the stomach right now. You don’t know how it happened, but you ended up buying impulse tickets to a NCT fanmeeting, which is probably the last thing you should’ve done. Knowing you, all those nights of crying in bed will slap you in the face again when you meet Renjun, and you’re praying that it won’t, but you’ll never know.

You yourself only came to Korea on scholarship, you were offered a free ride at one of the universities and _of course_ you took it, you’d be crazy not to, after all. Now you were pursuing your future career with a drive like no other. And you were also blowing off some of your money on Dream tickets, apparently.

The line started with Chenle, who you recognized from long before, he was very popular in China even before debuting with Dream.

“Hey,” he had a smile on his face. “What’s your name?”

“Oh, (L/N) (Y/N),” you waved at him. You saw a weird look in his eye, but it was only brief.

“Well, it’s nice to finally meet you, (Y/N), have you been a fan of Dream for long?”

“Yeah, since debut actually,” you rubbed the back of your head awkwardly.

“Whoa, since Chewing Gum?” He turned to Jisung. “Hey, they’ve been a fan since Chewing Gum!” You heard the bell ring signaling that it was time for you to move on, so you walked to Jisung.

“Wow, you don’t meet a fan like you every now and then, what did you say your name was?” You hand him your album and he signs it.

“(L/N) (Y/N).”

“(Y/N)?” He blinks. You nod, and he copies you. “Oh… so what’s your favorite title track?”

“I really liked Boom a lot!” You exclaimed. Jisung nodded and added something to his autograph. “But We Young is a close second.”

“That’s awesome!” He turned to Jaemin. “This is (L/N) (Y/N), be nice,” he slid your album to him and you followed it.

“Hey, (L/N) (Y/N),” he signed your album. “You’re a special fan then, aren’t you?”

“Ah, I wouldn’t call myself a special fan, I’m just a fan,” you laughed nervously. You had to admit that Jaemin was a bit of a Wrecker for you, not out loud, of course.

“Hmm, favorite title was Boom, how about any B-Sides?”

“I’m on team Puzzle Piece, not that 7 Days wasn’t as good, though,” you say. Jaemin looks up at you and smiles, adding something to his signature as well.

“It was really nice meeting you, (Y/N),” he nudges his head to Haechan. “I hope we can talk again.” Your heart jumped slightly, you knew he probably said that to other NCTzens, but it was still flattering. You sit in front of Haechan and he gasps. Naturally, your reaction was to be at least a little shocked.

“Oh, no, no, I’m sorry, there’s nothing wrong,” Haechan quickly apologizes. “You’re just a lot prettier than what I was expecting. Wow, I think I’m a bit jealous now,” he shakes his head. You hear a thud and Haechan winces, you could only suspect that Jaemin slammed his foot on top of Haechan’s.

“So, (Y/N), right?” Haechan looks down on the album and signs his name. “Pretty name for a pretty girl.”

“Thank you,” it was a bit embarrassing to be complimented by the Dream members, it’s just insanely flattering.

“You know what, you look like Renjun’s type,” his tone was light and he laughed sweetly. “I bet he’s going to be blown away when you finally get to him.”

“Oh, I doubt it,” you laughed too and Haechan looked surprised.

“We’ll see about that,” he smiles and slides your album to Jeno. “I hope to see you in the future.”

“Me too,” you bowed your head and moved on to Jeno, who was almost as surprised as Haechan was. He quickly signed your album.

“Hey, how’s your day so far?” He asks you.

“It’s definitely been interesting,” you say.

“First time at a Dream signing?”

“More like first time I was ever able to land tickets,” you admitted. “I’m glad I finally got them though, I feel like I can enjoy your music much more now that I’ve met you all.”

“Really? That’s amazing, I’m glad we could help you with that,” Jeno writes another thing on your album. “You seem like a good person, (Y/N).”

“Thank you,” you bowed your head again while Jeno slid your album to the last member.

Time stopped for you, this would be the first time you’d be talking to Renjun after four years, did he even remember you? Did he think of you as much as you did? Hell, would he even be allowed to talk to you like you were ex-lovers, let alone old friends? You took a step forward and faced him. You watched as recognition filled his expression, his eyes filled with awe, and his smile dropping slightly, into a more natural, a more relaxed one.

“(Y/N),” he didn’t sound upset in any way. “Hey.”

“Hi, Renjun,” you smiled back. “How’ve you been?”

“Good, how about you?”

“Same.”

“What brings you to Korea?”

“Scholarship,” you watched him sign your album, but he kept his gaze locked on you. He looked down the table, and you followed him, seeing that every member of Dream was somewhat looking in his direction while also talking to their fans.

“I hope you don’t mind, I told them about you.”

“All good things, I hope,” you mumbled.

“There isn’t anything bad about you,” he looked to you again, adding one last thing on his signature. “I miss you, you know?”

“You never texted me your new number.”

“I know, that was on me,” he shook his head. “I’m just glad that you’re doing good, (Y/N).”

“Me too, you look good, too, by the way.”

“Thanks,” the final bell rang, signaling that your two minutes was up with Renjun. He handed you your album and when you grabbed it he said one last thing. “I still love you.”

Then the security gestured for you to leave, the other fans behind you undoubtedly upset that you were holding up the line, so with one last look behind you, you walked away from Renjun, thinking that that would be the last time you’d ever talk to him again. You looked down at your album, the haphazard different colored autographs making you smile.

‘It’s good we have a long time supporter! It would be nice if we could talk more. - Chenle’

‘You have a good taste in title tracks! I’m writing that in case Renjun reads this, I want him to know I like you a lot! - Jisung’

‘I personally liked 7 days more, but Renjun would hurt me if I said something bad, so my new favorite is Puzzle Piece! - Jaemin’

‘Renjun’s lucky he found you before I did, or else we’d be dating right now! - Haechan’

‘I really do hope we get to know each other more, you’re a sweet person. - Jeno’

‘I meant what I said, we can be careful now, but it’s up to you, here’s my number. - Junnie’

You stared at the phone number beneath the autograph, and you thought for a moment, before pulling out your phone and putting the number in your contacts. You went onto your messenger app and opened a new conversation for him, debating on if you wanted to do this or not. Then, you nodded to yourself, and sent a new message to him.

~

Renjun signed the last fan’s album and watched her walk away. He pulled his phone out, he felt the text come in hours ago, but couldn’t check it for obvious reasons. The other Dream members crowded him.

“You didn’t blow it, did you?” Haechan teased.

“I’m about to find out,” Renjun was nervous to say the least. He knew he messed up the minute he broke up with you at that train station four years ago, and he knew he would never be able to reverse his mistake when he changed his phone number and didn’t give it to you. He was completely ready for you to tell him to leave you alone, actually. Needless to say, he was more than relieved when he read your response, ecstatic, actually.

_‘I still love you too, Junnie, don’t blow it this time, though, I won’t give you a third chance.’_


	4. Mafia!NCT Dream arguing about who is (Y/N)’s favorite

**Request** : Hello! I read your request few months ago about mafia! NCT 127 arguing who's y/n's favorite?? that was so cute! Can i request the second part with mafia! NCT DREAM arguing the same lmao, since the last one in the end jeno bursts to the door. thank you so much!

 **Answer** : Anon you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this request hehe, so YES I am definitely going to do this one!

**Mafia AU**

**TW** : Language

 **Genre** : Crack

 **Word Count** : 0.9K

~

“Oh my god, it’s happening again. It’s literally happening again,” Mark held both sides of his head while the rest of the Dreamies were speaking above each other around him. The meeting was just supposed to be a debriefing on their last mission, how did it spiral down to this? He glared over at Hyuck, who was currently arguing with Jaemin, the infamous hacker who had a part in starting this whole fiasco, and Mark had to suppress every disgusting feeling in him that involved wanting to strangle Hyuck.

So how did this argument start, he wondered? Oh, right, it was this:

_“Alright, alright, so the meeting’s over right? Cool, I promised (Y/N) that we’d watch a movie today.”_

_“Shut up, you’re not even (Y/N)’s favorite member, Hyuck.”_

All hell broke loose. That’s all Mark could say. He knew Jaemin meant it as a joke, but since that incident, Haechan had to admit that his pride had been damaged. He was so convinced that he was your favorite, and the sudden shock of hearing you say that you didn’t have one in 127 was a heavy hit to him. All in all, it was a rather sensitive subject.

“You’re a piece of shit, Jaemin,” Jeno shouts.

“Oh _shut_ _it_ , you’re the reason why they like the 127 unit more than us!”

“The _audacity_!” Jeno gasps. “Are you sure it’s not because of you and your snobbish ass? You’re the one who “spilled” coffee on them just yesterday!”

“Okay, that was a genuine accident,” Jaemin points out.

“For what it counts… I think I’m their favorite Dream member,” Jisung raised his hand slowly.

“Shut up, Jisung,” Hyuck scolds.

“Don’t tell him to shut up, confirmed-not-favorite,” Renjun finally speaks up. “None of you have _anything_ on me, I’m the only Dream member who stays up with them so they’re not alone while doing work.”

“That’s hardly anything special,” Chenle rolls his eyes. “You’re all idiots. I’m clearly the favorite, out of all of us, they spend the most time with me, Zhong Chenle, we even went to a park together…”

“Excuse me, when was this?” Hyuck looked appalled.

“Last week, dumb ho! You’d know this if you actually paid _attention_ to them!” Chenle slams his hand on the table.

“Is this _really_ a priority right now?!” Mark roars.

“Yeah, so shut up, Mark, you’re a confirmed-not-favorite too!” Jeno glares at him.

“Hey, you take that back.”

“What? It’s true! They said it themselves, they don’t have a favorite 127 member. And guess who’s a 127 member,” Jeno rolls his eyes towards Mark and points at him. “You.”

“I’m going to break your arm!”

“Try me, twink.”

“Did you just call me a twink?!”

“Everyone shut up!” Jaemin’s voice boomed. “Obviously, we can’t solve this through civil means. Might I propose another option?”

“We’re not going to battle to the death about this, Jaemin,” Renjun diffuses the situation quickly.

“But the last one standing would automatically be their favorite.”

“He has a point,” Jisung speaks up.

“Shh, the adults are talking, Jisung,” Renjun says. “The more I think about it, the more I realize this entire argument is ridiculous. We shouldn’t be concerned about whether or not we’re (Y/N)’s favorite, that’s not their job. All they do is relay information from the higher ups to us, it doesn’t affect our status either way. This was all just a waste of time, we should end the meeting here so we can go back to our homes and rest, it’s been a long day.”

“Shut up, man, you’re just upset because you _know_ you aren’t the favorite,” Chenle mocks him.

“Take that back!” Renjun’s voice wavers slightly.

“Make me!”

And again, chaos. Mark’s soul had essentially ascended and, if astral projection were possible, that’s what he would be doing right now. He couldn’t believe that he was stuck in this situation yet again, he just wanted to go sleep. But, maybe, who knows, perhaps? No, no way. He couldn’t be upset about this situation solely because he knows he’s not the favorite, right? He looked over to Haechan, who now had a smug grin on his face.

“Why are you happy? You’re not their favorite.”

“I know, but I’m always so amused when I see Jeno and Jaemin fighting, I was starting to get sick of their… _friendship_.”

“Dude, you just want to watch the world burn, don’t you?”

“Yes, of course. That and (Y/N)’s under the table.”

“What?!” Mark ducked his head under the marble table and you waved shyly. “You’re in on this too?!”

“I wanted payback for those fuckers eating my cake.”

“You’re evil.”

“Better evil than a Dream member.”

“Fair enough,” Mark sat up straight again. “So, what now?”

“We wait to see whose head’s on a stick in two minutes.”

“Oh no, no, no, we can’t do that, imagine the debt we’ll owe-”

“Shh, you’re not being fun, Mark,” Haechan jeers. Jaemin suddenly shrieked and pulls his gun out, aiming for the table.

“Something just fucking grabbed my ankle!” Your laugh filled the room and the Dreamies stopped arguing.

“Wow, pointing a gun at me? This is why you’re not my favorite,” you clicked your tongue and moved out from under the table, grabbing your phone on the way and stopping the recording. “And for the record… it’s Jisung.”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“He’s the only one who hasn’t done anything to piss me off,” you hissed. “But, I’ll be sure to keep this recording on me, I’m sure Doyoung would _love_ to hear what you just said, Renjun.”

“Please… no…”

“Goodbye, boys~” You sang while you left the room. The door clicked shut and the Dreamies sat in silence, looking at the mess the room has become. Two seconds later, Jisung bolted out of the door.

“TAEYONG! JAEMIN’S GOING TO KILL ME!” He cries out.

“KEEP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHUT!” Jaemin runs after him, shortly followed by the other Dreamies.


	5. NCT (OT23) as Your College Boyfriend

**Request** : CONGRATSS YOU DESERVE IT!!! 🥰🥰🥰 nct ot21 x reader? 👀👀👀 a university au perhaphs? or a scarlet heart reference??

 **Answer** : Ooooh University I can definitely do! So you didn’t specify which you wanted so I’ll just do bullet points! I hope you don’t mind!

Also I received this request _before_ Sungchan and Shotaro were revealed so I hope you don’t mind if I just add them to the end! (Since we don’t know their units yet aside from U)

Also AHAHAHAHA WayV is my ult unit so I didn’t realize how much longer theirs was compared to the others I’M SO SORRY but yes that’s there ahahahaha…

**University AU**

**Genre** : Fluff

**TW** : Language

**Word Count** : 5K (It is an OT23 request)

~

##  _**NCT 127** _

## Lee Taeyong

  * You can fucking fight me on this Taeyong, out of all 23 members, might be the best boyfriend when it comes to dating in college. He’s very attentive to how you are or what you’re doing, so he knows when to lend an ear or when to just pick you up and cuddle you in bed, and he gets it right every time.
  * Will stay up with you. Don’t tell him to go to bed, he won’t! Bubu is preparing you coffee or tea (whichever you prefer) and sitting in the room with you the whole time. But his one flaw is that if you ever said “Hey let’s sleep in” he couldn’t say no to you.
  * And when you both have to go home for the holidays? Animal Crossing dates. You hop onto Discord, start up a video chat, and it’s like you’re both sitting next to each other. Also, no lie here, you have both fallen asleep on Discord at least once. It was really confusing when you both woke up and saw each other, but it was also a pleasant surprise.
  * Also, I get big business major vibes from him, you know what I mean? He’s got a thing for… _management_. And he’s really good at his major too, probably within the top 10% I’d guess. But with that, he’s always very busy, but he’ll always make time for you whether you’d want him to or not.



## Moon Taeil

  * Okay I get big Literary Arts vibes from Taeil, but that’s probably because Messenger Boy Moon Taeil lives rent free inside my head, that and he like _radiates_ literary arts. Like, I can see him sitting on a park bench somewhere with his cute lil glasses reading, I dunno, Emily Dickinson or something.
  * Definitely the type to like find nice places to study and vibe, like I can see the two of you sitting on a nice field with trees for shade and studying for finals together, and I feel like he’d take cute pictures of you too. It’s all really soft, you know? And like I imagine I either of you would lay on the others lap just reading.
  * Speaking of, his entire camera roll is just candid pictures of you and he swears up and down that you look great in all of them and, likewise, your camera roll is filled with pictures of him. I feel like he’s really good at editing photos also, so you always look good regardless.
  * I feel like Taeil is really good at studying too, like he knows how to stay focused and, as a result, you tend to stay focused also, it’s a good relationship. He seems like the type to, like, get in the zone when he studies and, therefore, seeing him all focused gets you to focus too.



## Suh Johnny

  * Gym boyfriend gym boyfriend gym boyfriend you two probably met at the gym, I feel like he’s a weights kinda guy so you were probably asking for help on how to start and it just stemmed from there. He’d be very supportive and helpful towards you when it’s your first time but after awhile I’d bet that’s when his snarky side comes out.
  * I wasn’t really sure at first, but I think he’d be an entrepreneurship major, like idk maybe he’s friends with TY lmao, but like Johnny looks like he has a nose in business. But on your side I feel like you’d have to deal with his gushings to start a small business, and honestly you’re all for it you’re both planning to do a coffee mug design business.
  * If you told him that you didn’t feel like studying he’d just say “fuck it” and you’d both marathon whatever show was hot that day and cry about not studying the next, so he’s not the best at being productive, but he knows when and how to cram. Side note, but on these days don’t be surprised when he slips one of his sweaters on you himself, he just thinks you look so cute in them.
  * Contrary to popular belief, I don’t think he’d be a huge party nut, like maybe he’d go to a couple with you, but otherwise he’s at home working out or on homework. But if you asked him to go with you he’d definitely say yes.



## Nakamoto Yuta

  * Oh this dude is definitely some kind of Studies major, like gender studies, arts studies, cultural studies, he’s one of those. Like, Yuta’s super into stuff like that. But don’t take that as a ‘he’s just cruising by college’ situation, he’s definitely a hard worker through and through. Definitely attends marches on campus, probably gets you to go with him too but won’t force you to do it, but he’s the type to really speak up for things he sees is wrong.
  * Anyway, as to how you met, I feel like it would be something as simple as reaching for the same book at the same time. Yuta’s a very romantic person, he sees the world through the perspective of a romantic, and he’d probably take it as some kind of sign that you two are connected in some way and the rest of that is history.
  * Serial procrastinator. That’s it, that’s the bullet point. I’m just kidding, but yeah I see Yuta having a bad habit of leaving things until they’re due in less than three hours, but he’s done this for so long that he’s finessed it. You, on the other hand, have not. So it’s an often occurrence that he ends up doing your homework with you if it came down to it, but don’t count on it to become a regular thing.
  * He’s for sure a cafe kind of studier too, but I feel like he goes to the smaller cafes, so not like Starbucks or Coffee Bean. He’d find somewhere small and cozy, buy you both drinks, and you’d both cram weeks of lectures into one night together.



## Kim Doyoung

  * Business Management major with TY, they’re roommates ❤️ And he’s definitely the one who keeps both of them on schedule. But with you it’s a wildcard, sometimes he’ll get things done and sometimes he’ll settle for just lazing away with you in his room, there is no in-between. Regardless of that outcome, he’ll still be content.
  * Doyoung is definitely more of a ‘mass buy groceries’ kind of guy over a ‘let’s get a door dash,’ know what I mean? Like, he prefers cooking over spending money repeatedly and honestly you’re not complaining. Speaking of, that’s how you met. His cart was just so full, certainly he wouldn’t have noticed if one pack of oreos was gone, right? Who needed that much anyway? He practically emptied out the shelf. Well, he noticed.
  * Regardless, dates with him are so sweet, like college student budget dates, but its still really nice, he knows how to make things more romantic than they should be. He’s no cheapskate, don’t misunderstand, but he knwos how to maximize satisfaction with minimal expenses, and that’s a skill we all need.
  * He’s also definitely a library kind of guy, like reserves the study rooms and everything. Every now and then the library staff will chew him out for being the only one in the study room so he’ll call you over to make it look like a ‘study group.’ If they insist he calls Taeyong and Johnny.



## Jung Jaehyun

  * 127 is just a group filled with business majors smh, he’s in entrepreneurship with Johnny and they’re 100% roommates also, I feel like he and Johnny are a buy one get one free deal and you probably found that out the hard way, originally being friends with Johnny, who introduced you to Jaehyun, and what’s this?! You’re dating Jaehyun?! Since when?
  * Sweater and gray sweat pants boyfriend (IYKYK), and you definitely steal his sweatshirts all the time. It has gotten to the point that he just goes to your dorm/apartment to look for his sweatshirts before looking in his own closet.
  * Coffee addict, and it’s rubbed off on you too. You’re both two sleep deprived pieces of shit and it’s romantic. You’ve both definitely tried to make different coffee recipes at home and you both may or may not have blown your grocery budget on an espresso machine but it was definitely worth it.
  * Oh he for sure walks you to class, even if it’s a dreaded 8 am or even a 7 pm class, he’s definitely there for you. He might be a little out of it, yeah, but he’s there and it’s the thought that counts, plus, it always hits different to walk with the man you love while the sun is just barely in the sky.



## Kim Jungwoo

  * So we already know that he was a mechanical engineering student so there that is, he’s automatically just sleep deprived 24/7 but the lack of sleep adds to his charm. Like he’s already an adorably puppy, the lack of sleep amplifies that.
  * He’s not clingy, so to say, but he likes being around you, and you don’t mind at all, because he’s a really good study partner. He knows what he’s doing, like he’s just really good in his classes so he’s got at helping you out, and he knows how to keep you relaxed when you’re stressed.
  * You both blow so much money on food its not even funny, like where do you even get that money? Where does it come from? You both work minimum wage how can you afford to buy that much fried chicken…
  * Literally the coziest boyfriend, if that makes sense. Like, it’s really comforting to be around him and honestly it makes the semester so much easier to get through, it’s a really nice feeling.



## Lee Mark

  * This mf is definitely an engineer too, idk which one but I’m leaning towards either environmental or computer. But the thing is he’s the opposite of Jungwoo, he has no fucking idea what’s going on and honestly same but he figures it out at the very last minute.
  * Weekly movie nights is definitely a thing, the two of you have been on a marvel binge since the semester started and you’ve slowly been coaxing him to be Spider Man this Halloween but that’s only because you wanted to do Black Cat.
  * Masters of cramming, you two are. Learned it from Yuta probably. Mark picks a song and blasts it on repeat while you two crank out whatever work was due in T minus three hours and oh the wonders you can achieve with Chain playing in the background.
  * I feel like he’s a party guy too but like once he gets to said party he ends up just hanging in the back with you until a, probably very drunk, Johnny drags him out onto the dance floor then it’s all downhill from there.



## Lee Haechan

  * Oh this dude’s definitely a psychology major, I can like feel it radiating off of him. He’s also deadass a music minor if anything, I feel like he’d stay in touch with his musical side.
  * I feel like you two would have met in the weirdest way? Like maybe he was scootering down campus and accidentally ran into you and you just ended up grabbing lunch together, him paying of course to make it up to you and it just became a thing from there.
  * Definitely on top of assignments but deadass just doesn’t know when any of his exams are. Like he’ll show up in class and get handed the midterm and just grow wide eyed but he’d ace it anyways since he’s our little ace
  * If you’re having a hard time with class or life in general he’ll have you both lay down on some field somewhere and stare at the sky until you feel better, its a lot more effective than you’d think, and it always works. If you’re lucky, he’ll even sing a little bit for you.



##  _**NCT Dream** _

## Huang Renjun

  * He’s definitely some kind of STEM major for sure, like my heart says biochemistry but my brain says statistics. Either way he started calculus and realized ‘why the hell am I in a STEM major?’ And honestly same… again.
  * He’s a panic studier, so you have to reel him back sometimes so it doesn’t get too bad to the point where he loses his mind, usually when this happens a cup of hot cocoa and cuddles are enough.
  * Spends too much time with Yangyang, you’re afraid that you’re going to have to bail Renjun out of jail. But for real he once said ‘I don’t think it’s that hard to steal a few instant coffee packets, what do you think?’ And you’ve been keeping a close eye on him ever since.
  * Fight me on this Renjun prefers being little spoon and honestly he’d be so good at it, 2 am cuddle sessions are the best with him because he just snuggles up and it’s so warm and inviting. Not to say he isn’t good at big spoon either it’s just a thing, you know?



## Lee Jeno

  * Gym boyfriend #2 but I feel like he’s more of a bench guy. Like maybe you were trying it out for funsies one day but bit off more than you could chew so he lifted the bar off of you to help out. Since then he’d probably spot you because he’s worried.
  * Probably asked you out first and you expected him to take you to like a nice restaurant or whatever but instead he pulled over at a dog park and you just knew he was the one for you like come on that’s true love right there. I bet he barks at people who catcall you.
  * You thought you were getting a cool jock bf but now you have the human embodiment of a Samoyed and you love him. On that topic I feel like you’re both somewhat active, like a lot of hiking dates and stuff. And if you weren’t active before you were now.
  * Almost forgot, homeboy is probably an engineering student too, I feel like he’s friends with Mark so he’s probably in whatever engineering that kid’s in, but like he’s got a pretty good grasp on the content. I also feel like he’d have some minor in the humanities, but I’m not really sure which one.



## Na Jaemin

  * Maybe it’s just me but Jaemin radiates Photography major vibes, like he has an eye for taking photos. I feel like he leans more digital than vintage though, but could do both.
  * On that note he’s kind of an eccentric dude so I’m guessing the two of you met while you were walking to class and he walked up to you and straight up went “hey, wanna be my model for photography 118B?” And you just said yes so now here you were seven months and counting.
  * His phone storage is always full with pictures of either you, things he found nice, or homework and he spends way too much on external storage drives because “one day these pictures will make millions” sure Jaemin like a picture of you mid fall in a parking lot would even go for as much as a dollar.
  * Just a straight up coffee addict. He doesn’t even need to stay up, he just likes the way that it tastes and it freaks you out because one day you could’ve sworn that you literally saw him vibrating from all of the caffeine in his body so you called an intervention.



## Zhong Chenle

  * Oh he’s definitely in economics but that’s only because his parents wanted him to do it, if he could change majors he’d switch to music in a heartbeat. Probably also plays basketball on the side and hasn’t joined the team only because it interferes with his class and study schedule, but he still enjoys playing with the team when he can.
  * Unnaturally good at math, that’s how you met him actually, you worked out a deal that he’d tutor you in math while you bought him food and soon, somehow, that became love and yay what a duo you two are. Probably some friends to lovers kind of scenario.
  * Honestly very goofy, like you two would do the stupidest shit on campus but since no one actually gives a damn it’s just very cute. Like you want to do a hoverboard race? Bet, let’s do it. Wanna break into the lab building? Well, you didn’t hear it from me, but let’s do it.
  * I feel like he’d be able to take a nap anywhere so it’s a game of ‘where’s Chenle?’ Is he in the library? Up on a tree? Wedged between a shelf? Who knows? But really, good grades come from good amounts of sleep so you couldn’t blame him.



## Park Jisung

  * You met because he was holding up a line in the dining halls, his ID Card wouldn’t read on the scanner so you did it for him and he’s been eternally grateful since. It’s pure coincindence that the two of you kept running into each other in that dining hall every day after that encounter, or at least that’s what he says.
  * Don’t come for me but I think he’s an undeclared major, and there’s nothing wrong with that, he just needs a little more time to find out what he wants to do with his life and that’s 100% valid.
  * Y’all are cuties, like no one can hate you two. Honestly, the babies of the dorm floor. Oh, did I mention that you lived across each other in the dorms? You do, and it’s yet another pure coincidence.
  * Jisung has a bit of trouble studying but so do you so it fits that you both help each other out staying focused and targeting what specifically you can do to improve and it’s really nice to have someone looking out for you and he could say the same.



##  _**WayV** _

## Qian Kun

  * Kun’s currently a music producing major but he actually entered as a chemistry major, you know parent stuff and the whole ‘you need a good major to have a good career and therefore a good life’ conversation, but has since switched. If you asked him about it, though, he’d say that he is so much more happier in this major, he feels like he’s found his calling here.
  * With that said, you were actually a chem major too, and you had both met in your Intro to Chemistry 001A class and just stayed friends since, and to be honest you may or may not have been the one who eventually convinced him to follow his dream.
  * I feel like you two moved in together fairly early too? Like is that weird? You’re both fairly reliable though so its easy to make rent on time. And honestly it works out for both of you too because you’re near each other more and no lie Kun might be the only reason why you haven’t had a mental breakdown yet.
  * I know this is a given but homemade meals all day every day. Sometimes you help him out too and it becomes a fun couple bonding activity. Plus, cooking is a good and constructive way to relieve stress but sometimes you make a little too much. Luckily, next door neighbors Johnny and Jaehyun are big eaters.



## Lee Ten

  * Oh this dude’s either a theater major or an arts major there is no in between but there is also no way he’d be both. Knowing this he probably ran into you while in either of those classes and you both just happened to be put into groups together so it was just a natural falling into love kind of thing.
  * Definitely still has Louis and Leon in his apartment but said apartment may or may not allow cats but luckily you’re an expert in hiding things but shh if you’re their landlord reading this no you didn’t.
  * I feel like he takes really nice pictures of you too, like he has a natural skill in taking photos that make you look extremely photogenic in… non-photogenic situations, so to say. Even if they didn’t come out perfect Ten’s really good at making you feel like the god/goddess that you are… in more way than one if you catch my drift.
  * He’s kind of a little shit actually but you love him for it. Like he’ll tease you to no end but if anyone else tried it to you he can and will bite. Or he’ll unleash Louis on them whichever one is more convenient. But either way it’s all really sweet between the two of you.



## Dong Sicheng

  * Honestly I feel like he’s also a stem major, I’m leaning towards Bio in particular, with a minor in traditional dance (of course). And I feel like you first met at one of his shows but didn’t get properly acquainted until you saw each other again in class.
  * Lots of study dates between you two that end up turning into anything-but-studying dates. From stuff as simple as walking around campus to as elaborate as rollerblading, that’s usually how these dates go.
  * Sicheng isn’t a skinship kind of guy, but he’ll allow some cute cuddling if you asked for it, and only when you’re both in private spaces, but don’t call him out if he’s a little stiff, he’ll only get more tense.
  * I also feel like he’s the type to surprise you with little gifts, like a cup of your favorite coffee or a new notebook, but that’s also a result of him being very attentive, like if you were up late the night before or if your notebook was falling apart. I just think he’s made up of boyfriend material, okay?



## Huang Xuxi

  * Also a part of the gym boyfriend group but I think you met because he clapped back at another gym goer that was trying to mansplain you or something. We all know Xuxi drinks more than his fair share of respecting women juice, and from there he would kind of say ‘hi’ to you whenever you crossed paths on campus.
  * There’s something invigorating about having a golden retriever boyfriend, especially in the sense that you’re always on your toes and he’s always down for cuddles. He also has a tendency to underestimate his strength so don’t be surprised at the number of broken objects in your apartment.
  * Super weird but I feel like the two of you would be super photogenic together, like there are no bad pictures of you two together. Alone, on the other hand, that’s another story. Just open up Xuxi’s ‘Love of My LIfe’ album in his photos and you’ll see what I mean.
  * Oh, speaking of, I feel like this guy would major in some kind of Philosophy, like Xuxi’s a pretty thoughtful guy, actually, and has said on an interview that he only acts somewhat like an “airhead” (and I use that term loosely) because the fans like it, but ask anyone he’s worked with and they’d say that he’s actually a really deep person, so I feel like philosophy suits him.



## Xiao Dejun

  * 100% a music major, it runs in the family. He’s the kind to go busking around campus during his gaps in between his schedule, and lowkey king is viral on YouTube too. Also probably an indie duo with Kun but shh you didn’t read that.
  * That’s probably how you met too, I feel like you’d always have been a fan of his and caught all of his busking shows and bought his tracks on Apple Music (or wherever you listen to your music) because wow this guy’s really good and one day Xiaojun may or may not have written and performed a song dedicated to his number one fan that may or may not have sounded like you but who knows?
  * He always gets you to sing or perform with him, always. It doesn’t matter if you fucking suck at it or not he’s going to drag you out with him so even if you were really bad at first you’re sure as hell great now after 7+ months of being with him, that’s for sure. And honestly you both have so much fun when you’re together that any idea of embarassment is nowhere near your mind.
  * But oh how could I forget the late night studying sessions? They feel like they’re straight out of a dream. Usually he’s in the other room practicing a soft tune and goodness does it get you through the late night cramming sessions. On the flip side he’s more than willing to hook up his electric guitar and get a noise complaint for you, just say the word.



## Huang Guanheng

  * Oh ohhhh you definitely met at an open mic night. We all know that Hendery would’ve been a stand up comedian if not an idol, its a hidden talent of his. On that note he’s probably a psychology major too, but it was only because he really didn’t know what he wanted to do.
  * You’re definitely his test audience, so you know all of the punchlines and all of the jokes he’s going to say but _god_ do you hype him up at his shows. He could swear up and down that audience turnout is best when you’re sitting in the front row.
  * An actual conversation between the two of you one day at 2 in the morning: “Should I drop out and do stand-up full time?” “No.” “Why?” “It’s funnier if you finish your degree _then_ do stand-up full time with it.” “Oh my god you’re right!”
  * Hendery has a knack for being a clown but goodness gracious don’t ever underestimate how smart he is. The only reason why he goofs around is because he’s confident that he knows the material well, and his exam scores prove it. All in all you’re both very proud of each other and so supportive, gosh, anyone would get a cavity looking at how sweet your relationship is, but, as Hendery says, “don’t worry, they’re just jealous.”



## Liu Yangyang

  * Fight me on this, he’s a computer engineering major. He wants to code his own video game in the future, or maybe even settle as just a pro-gamer, but that’s his hustle and we love him for it. With that said I think the two of you would’ve met at some Overwatch E-Sports tournament, maybe you both happened to have seats next to each other and boom, immediate click.
  * You both live off of energy drinks and it’s really fucking bad actually, like someone should stage an intervention for you two before it gets worse, but hey, if a shot of monster can get you to write a ten-page-single-spaced paper in an hour you’ll take what you can get.
  * Your study spot is probably a computer cafe, to be honest, hit two birds with one stone. Finish up a report while playing League? Yes, please. Yangyang’s really good at multitasking and it rubbed off on you definitely.
  * Alright, but on the more sweet side of things, his room is filled with stuffed animals and its all really cute to just snuggle with them while he’s finishing up late at night. But it does become a problem when his room, in particular, only has a twin sized bed that is 75% plushie and now 25% you so when he tries to squeeze in someone’s either going to end up on the floor or between the bed and wall.



##  _**NCT U** _

## Osaki Shotaro

  * Oh, this one’s kind of hard actually… I’m guessing he’s a dance major too, since he’s super into dance and he’s said that if he wasn’t an idol he’d be a dancer. I think how you met him would be similar to Xiaojun too, while he was doing a street performance.
  * I feel like you and him would learn a lot of dances together, and its surprisingly a great way to handle stress. So, often times when either of you are feeling particularly stressed, Shotaro will stick his head into your room and ask you if you want to learn a choreography together and you’d always say yes.
  * Shotaro is a bit of a ‘looks can deceive’ kind of person so when you’re walking around some underground dance competition and someone impromptu chooses him to be their challenger they are certainly in for a surprise and you always have your phone ready
  * As a result, he’s rather TikTok famous and a lot of people have already followed him since even before his viral tiktoks of him covering K-Pop groups. This indeed follows him throughout campus, regrettably, and as nice as the recognition is it’s all rather tiring.



## Jung Sungchan

  * Alright, our first Thinker in NCT so let’s get creative. I actually see Sungchan as a mechanical engineer too, I feel like he’d build a lot of weird things that oddly make mathematical sense. It was while he was testing one of these out where he ran into you, or more specifically, his project ran into you. Don’t ask, just know it involved little robots.
  * To be honest you’re probably kind of eccentric too, that’s how the relationship works out. But like you’re both weird together so it’s cute. You never knew, nor wanted to know, that milk before cereal is a whole different experience but now you do so there’s that. You’d never do it in front of anyone who wasn’t him, though, that’s not allowed.
  * Neither of you can drive. Period. You each either go halfsies on an uber or you race to school and, if you’re lucky, either Johnny or Kun will drive up next to you and drive you free of charge but that’s been rare as of late.
  * He’s also on the school’s soccer team and you never miss a match! You try to be the loudest on the stands when he plays forward and he swears that the team wins whenever you’re there so now he just lugs you around to all of his games but you’re not complaining.




End file.
